Two Of Us
by LadyKangDae
Summary: Saat KITA memang diciptakan untuk bersama, KAU pasti akan selalu menjadi mililk-KU. KrisTao/Taoris - Review needed, Xièxiè
1. Chapter 1

**WE (Kita)  
.**

**A Fanfiction By LadyEXBang**

**.**

**14-12-13**

**.**

**KrisTao/TaoRis**

**All EXO Member**

**.**

**T for Save **

**.**

**Bila ada kesamaan ide dan alur cerita, harap dimaklumi dan ditekankan bahwa sama bukan berarti mengambil atau menggunakan karya orang lain**

**.**

**Warn : BoysXBoys-Yaoi-Typo(s)-Alur Kecepetan-Pasaran-Lambat Update (?)**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

**Critics and Advice accepted! (Review)**

"**Lalu apa gege akan meninggalkan Tao?"**

"**Gege tidak akan pergi. Ini rumah kita Tao-er"**

**.**

**.**

"**Makanlah kau lapar kan?"**

"**Gege bagaimana?"**

"**Gege sudah makan tadi…. ya, sudah"**

**.**

**.**

"**Tidak,tidak gege jangan pergi lagi!"**

"**Tenang saja Tao-er, gege tidak apa-apa. Kau tunggu disini.."**

"**Tapi mereka bilang….."**

"**Gege bisa menjaga diri,Tao. Tenanglah gege akan segera kembali"**

**.**

**.**

"**Gege..hikss~gege Tao kedinginan. Gege pulanglah hikss~.."**

**.**

"**Tao-er maafkan gege…."**

**.**

**.**

**THE END**

**.**

**.**

**Or**

**.**

**.**

**NEXT?**

**.**

**Hohoho #plaakkk Author keceh badai is back! **

**Author ni sebenernya nekat #gaktanya. 3 fanfic belom beres udah bikin lagi, huaahahaha**

**Gimana yang ini? mau dilanjut apa gini aja?**

**Tergantung review yak :3 . Mungkin author update besok, kalo kalian mau.. #modusreviewbertebaran**

Xièxiè :*


	2. Smoke

**Two Of Us**

**.**

**A Fanfiction By LadyEXBang**

**.**

**.**

**15-12-13**

**.**

**KrisTao/TaoRis**

**All EXO Member **

**.**

**T for Save**

**.**

**Bila ada kesamaan ide dan alur cerita, harap dimaklumi dan ditekankan bahwa sama bukan berarti mengambil atau menggunakan karya orang lain**

**.**

**Warn : BoysXBoys-Yaoi-Typo(s)-Alur Kecepetan-Pasaran-Lambat Update (?)**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

**Critics and Advice accepted! (Review)**

**.**

**.**

**(Seoul – South Korea)**

Kris atau Wu Yi Fan mendudukan diri nya diatas ranjang dan menerawang ke luar jendela. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya saat itu. Sekarang semuanya sudah lengkap, ia memiliki semuanya. Ia bagaikan kesempurnaan. Seorang pangeran dari negeri dongeng.

Itukah yang ia butuhkan? Itukah yang ia harapkan? Ya, sejujurnya iya. Ia sangat menginginkan semua ini. Terbebas dari kehidupan lamanya. Tapi ia kosong, sangat kosong. Seakan separuh jiwanya melayang entah kemana. Hingga ia menjadi pangeran tanpa hati.

Ia membutuhkan hatinya, sangat membutuhkannya.

**.**

**.**

**(Beijing-China) **

Setelah selesai meletakan seluruh barang bawaannya, ia menghempaskan dirinya keatas satu-satunya kursi terempuk yang ada disitu. Kursi kayu dengan alas bantal kapuk. Pekerjaan nya kali ini benar-benar menguras tenaga dan pikiran.

Menjual suaranya menjadi sekeping uang logam. Tangannya sesekali mengusap peluh diwajah putihnya yang kotor karena debu. Setidaknya pekerjaan nya sekarang lebih baik dari yang dulu. Ini perkiraannya sekarang.

Tidak sesulit dulu, saat masih mengharapkan belas kasihan orang lain. Walaupun seringkali tidak ada yang mengasihani mereka. Yap, 'mereka'.

Dia adalah seonggok kebahagiaan dari Huang Zi Tao yang telah hilang.

**.**

**.**

**(Seoul-South Korean) **

"Letakan disana, aku akan menandatanganinya nanti", Kris melirik dokumen yang baru saja diletakkan itu sedikit dari balik kacamata bacanya. "Ya tuan, saya permisi", sang pembawa dokumen keluar dari ruangan bos nya yang_private_itu.

Kris melepas kacamata bacanya kemudian melonggarkan sedikit dasi yang ia gunakan. Dasi benar-benar mencekik, ungkapnya. Kalau saja sang _Daddy_ tidak sedang pergi ke benua lain, pasti ia sekarang sedang berleha-leha diatas kasur empuknya.

"_Hello? Yes, this is Kris Wu. Ok ill back later Mom. Yeah._.", Kris melemparkan smartphone nya keatas sofa kemudian menghela nafas panjang. Sungguh susah memiliki Ibu yang sangat protektif, setidaknya itu yang dipikirkan sekarang.

Ia melirik sebuah boneka berbentuk panda yang mengulurkan tangan kedepan seakan ingin memeluk siapapun yang melihatnya. Kris tersenyum sesaat, menampakkan senyumannya yang berharga tinggi. Tangannya bergerak menyusuri bulu-bulu putih kehitaman boneka itu. Baginya itu bagaikan lambang, lambang jiwanya yang telah hilang entah kemana.

**.**

**.**

"**Gege yang besar, Tao yang kecil. Mereka akan berpelukan seperti kita~"**

"**Ya Tao-er itu kau dan ini gege. Biarkan mereka terus berpelukan oke?"**

"**Hao gege! Jangan pernah dilepaskan lagi"**

**.**

**.**

Kris tersenyum untuk kedua kalinya hari ini. Senyum sendu, sangat sendu. Melambangkan kepedihan yang ada dihatinya. Ia merindukannya sangat merindukannya. Merindukan semua hal yang mereka laukan bersama.

"Tao-er, aku merindukanmu"

**.**

**.**

"**Gege janji akan selalu bersama Tao?"**

"**Janji, gege tidak akan kemana-mana. Gege ada disini.."**

**.**

**.**

**(Beijing-China)**

"Tao, ayo pergi. Si penguasa sudah datang", Yixing menarik tangan Tao untuk pergi dari situ. "Tapi ge.. disini masih ramai", Tao mencoba melepaskan genggaman tangan Yixing. "Kau mau di pukul lagi seperti kemarin?", Tao menggeleng cukup _horror _setelah mendengar perkataan Yixing.

Yixing memutar kedua manic matanya, lalu menarik tangan Tao untuk pergi dari situ. "Ayo kita makan, kudengar ada café baru yang dibuka disekitar sini". Yixing berjalan dengan semangat. "Tunggu… siapa yang akan membayarnya ge?", "Tenang saja, aku punya cukup uang untuk hari ini".

Tao mengatupkan kedua tangannya bahagia sambil tetap mengikuti Yixing yang berjalan lebih cepat di depannya. Jujur saja ia sangat senang. Makan di tempat seperti itu belum tentu 3 bulan sekali.

**.**

Yixing terlihat menghirup aroma _café _yang begitu manis, begitu pula Tao. "Tao, duduklah aku akan memesan makanan". "Hao gege.. aku disana. Telfon kalau tidak ketemu". Tao tertawa pelan saat Yixing mendengus sebal.

Tao memandangi punggung Yixing yang sedang mengantri sebelum akhirnya duduk di meja urutan paling ujung disitu. Tao sangat menyukai pemandangan jalanan yang dipenuhi mobil dan motor. Ia juga menyukai asap yang membumbung dari _restaurant_ Pork Choi di sebelah sana. Biarlah ia menikmati asapnya bukan makanannya.

"Kau tertarik menghitung partikel dari asap itu?". Tao menoleh kemudian tersenyum hangat. "Tidak, aku hanya merasa merindukan sesuatu saat melihat asap itu". "Apa itu termasuk masa lalumu?". Yixing menaikan alisnya. "Tentu saja ge. bahkan terkadang aku masih mengingat wajahnya disela-sela asap itu".

Yixing tertawa keras, "Kencan kalian buruk sekali ya. Memandangi asap _restaurant_ Pork Choi". Tao mendelik, "Itu bukan kencan! Kami hanya duduk memandangi asap itu. lagipula itu 9 tahun yang lalu". "Hao,hao… asapnya seperti alisnya yang tebal seperti katamu itu kan?", Yixing kembali terkikik geli. "Gege! Berhenti menggoda ku!".

**.**

**.**

"**Gege berjanji. Setelah uang di dalam tuan babi penuh, kita akan makan disana. Kita makan Pork Choi paling enak di sini"**

"**Benarkah ge? Hore! Akhirnya Tao bisa makan disana"**

"**Hahaha, kita akan makan sepuasnya nanti, hingga perutmu meledak"**

"**Gege~ jangan seperti itu!"**

**.**

**.**

**(Seoul-South Korea) **

"_Son_, kau yakin tidak pergi bersama kami?", sang nyonya besar Wu kembali memandang anaknya untuk kedua kali. "_Yes mom. Don't be worried_, pergi saja. Ini perjalanan kalian berdua bukan?", Kris meyakinkan sang _mommy_ tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari dokumen yang dikerjakan nya.

Karena tidak tahan dengan anaknya yang keras kepala, sang nyonya besar berpamitan kemudian keluar dari kamar itu. Kris menatapi kepergian sang ibu dengan tatapan datar lalu mengusap wajahnya yang lelah karena cahaya dari _PC _di hadapannya.

Ia butuh tidur, itu saja. Sudah 2 hari ia merelakan waktu tidurnya demi dokumen-dokumen ini. namun inilah yang harus dikerjakannya**. **

"_**Wait a minute….", Kris terdiam sesaat. Kemana ibunya akan pergi tadi? Beijing? Telinganya masih berfungsi dengan baik kan? Untuk apa ibunya ke Beijing. Kris bangkit dari kursinya lalu meraih ponsel diatas nakas. "**__Hello__**, Chen aku butuh satu tiket menuju Beijing segera".**_

Mungkin kalian akan mengira bahwa Kris mengejar sang ibu. Namun siapa yang tahu rencana dari seorang Kris Wu?

**.**

**.**

Kris menatap keluar dari jendela bulat yang ada di kabin pesawat. Hari ini hujan saat ia memutuskan untuk _take off_ menuju Beijing. Tapi toh tekad nya yang sudah bulat tidak bisa dihalangi lagi. Baik hujan maupun petir ia pasti akan pergi.

Ia menempelkan tangannya kejendela. Entah kenapa semua hal yang terjadi di sekitarnya dapat menjadi sebuah pembangkit kenangan lamanya. Walaupun hanya butiran air yang turun bak pawai ini. ia memutuskan untuk memejamkan matanya kemudian, berusaha mengusir hal yang baru saja terlintas di pikirannya.

**.**

**.**

"**Gege~ atapnya bocor.. Kasur Tao basah.."**

"**Pakailah milik gege Tao-er. Biar gege yang disana"**

"**Tidak, gege disini saja bersama Tao. Tempatnya masih luas"**

"**XieXie…. **_**Love**_**"**

**.**

**.**

"Tao-er… tunggu gege"

**.**

**.**

**(Beijing-China) **

"Tao, ayo pergi sekarang. Hari belum terlalu siang", Yixing mengambil gitar using dipojokan kamarnya dan Tao. "Gege duluan saja, nanti Tao menyusul", Tao menggerakan tangannya seperti mengusir. "Baiklah, aku pergi Tao. Kunci rumah nanti". "Ya ya.. Tao tau".

Tao kembali menelungkupkan wajahnya dalam bantal sebelum akhirnya bangkit, mengingat ini hari minggu. Dimana seluruh temannya berkumpul untuk bernyanyi bersama. "Jangan sampai aku telat…", ia bergegas berlari menuju belakang.

Setelah merasa baik dengan penampilannya, Tao berlari lebih cepat dari biasanya menuju taman di dekat situ. Jaket hitam berwarna pudar yang ia gunakan berkibar ketika angin melawan arah larinya.

Benar saja ia terlambat, beberapa pemuda berusia sebayanya telah berkumpul disana. "_N__ǐ__ h__ǎ__o_,aku terlambat.. _Duìbùq__ǐ_". Seseorang dari mereka tertawa, "Santai saja Tao, kita bernyanyi bukan pidato". Tao ikut menimpali dengan tersenyum kikuk.

Beberapa pemuda di Beijing memang sangat bisa memanfaatkan kesempatan. Salah satunya menjual suara mereka seperti ini. Tidak ada salahnya kan ketimbang menjual diri?

"Tao! Ayo jangan diam saja", Xi Luhan salah satu dari mereka melambaikan tangannya. "Hao, gege!", Tao mengacungkan jempolnya.

**.**

**.**

Kris menggeret kopernya keluar dari bandara. Ia sedikit menikmati udara Beijing yang sudah lama tidak ia hirup. Yeah walaupun tidak sesegar perkotaan Seoul.

"Kau bisa meletakkannya disana. Tidak… tidak tas yang itu serahkan padaku saja. XieXie", Kris memasuki mobil yang akan membawanya segera menuju tempat singgah sementaranya di Beijing. Ia sengaja tidak singgah di tempat ibunya.

Bukannya anak durhaka, hanya saja ia tidak mau sang ibu ikut campur dalam hal ini. Apalagi ayahnya yang kepala batu sama sepertinya. Banyak yang berubah, batinnya. Ia nyaris tidak dapat mengenali jalan apa yang ia lewati sekarang.

Padahal jalanan itu adalah teman karibnya dulu. Selain Tao yang sering ia sebutkan.

"Bisa kita pergi ke sini sebentar? Aku ingin mengeceknya sebentar", Kris menyerahkan selembar kertas kepada sang supir. "Baiklah tuan, hanya beberapa blok lagi".

Kris tersenyum puas.

**.**

**.**

"Lulu ge! Tao duluan ya.. ada sesuatu yang harus Tao kerjakan", Tao mengenakan kembali Tas punggungnya lalu melambai pada Luhan. "Eh? Secepat inikah? Baiklah hati-hati saat menyebrang Tao", Luhan tersenyum hangat. "Baiklah gege".

Lagi-lagi Tao harus berlari demi sesuatu yang tadi ia sebutkan. Sungguh ia tidak ingin melewatkan moment itu. Ia sempat ingin berhenti di halte bus untuk naik. Namun ia urungkan saat melihat antrian yang ada.

"Tidak…tidak… aku ingin melihatnya…

**.**

**.**

"XieXie aku akan kembali sebentar lagi", Kris menuruni mobil berwarna metalik hitam yang ia gunakan lalu sedikit merapikan Mantel yang ia gunakan. Tempatnya sangat sempit jadi ia memutuskan untuk berjalan kaki. Lagipula ia bukan tipe orang kaya pemalas yang ingin selalu menggunakan mobil.

Ada rasa tidak sabar yang membuncah dihati seorang Kris Wu. Ingin sekali ia berlari, tapi tidak jadi karena tujuannya sudah dekat. Di depan mata malah. Ia menatapi asap yang membumbung dari bangunan dipenuhi orang itu, hanya menatapi. Tidak berniat memasukinya.

Ia menghiraukan orang-orang yang menatapnya karena berdiam disana. Inikan urusannya, apa ikut campur mereka?

"Permisi…permisi aku terburu-buru.. ahh Duìbùqǐ! Aku tidak sengaja… Hahh untung belum terlambat". Kris melirik kesebelahnya untuk melihat siapa yang ber-monolog ria sedari tadi.

_Oh holly crap! _Benarkah? Benarkah? Benarkah itu dia? Wajahnya mirip tapi..tapi entahlah, batin Kris berkecamuk seiring dengan matanya yang tak berhenti memandangi pemuda bermata panda yang begitu bahagia melihat_ restaurant_ Pork Choi sama seperti apa yang ia lakukan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini Tuan?", pemuda itu menyapa Kris yang masih sibuk dengan suara hatinya sendiri.

Kris tersentak, ini suaranya… ini benar-benar suaranya..

"Tao-er?"

"Eh? Tuan siapa?"

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

Haaaa…. Chapter 2 udah update nih, pendek ya? Hehe kalo panjang ntar gak greget #copas MadDog

Feel nya gimana? kerasa? Ada yang bisa tebak masa lalu mereka apa?

Itu Tao atau bukan?

Ini fic layak lanjut gak ? ._. #gakpede

Thank You for reading and double Thank You for Review

Your support help me so much :*

XieXie


End file.
